The Riolu, the Ruins, and a single pure SOUL
by crazyone-oh-one
Summary: In a world where humans never existed, Pokemon and Monsters went to war. One day, after the end of the war, a young Riolu fell the domain of the Monsters. What will become of him?
1. Prologue

In the beginning, the world was ruled by two races.

Monsters… And Pokemon.

One day, a terrible war broke out. Both sides fought valiantly, but in the end, Pokemon pushed the Monsters back. The Monsters sealed themselves underground, using an impenetrable barrier.

Legends say, that one day, when a Pokemon was born with the power to split their own soul, they would come into the Monsters Realm and save the Monsters, destroying the barrier and allowing the monsters to enter the surface.

Our story begins on Mount Ebott, in the Year 201X, with a young Riolu who was climbing with a pair of other Riolus. Suddenly, they stopped climbing and started calling him back, panicking and shaking in fear.

However, they were too late… Because before he could ask what was wrong, the young Riolu tripped over a vine, and with a cry, he fell into a large hole in the mountain.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest addition. I know, I know, I should be working on my other story, but I need to put this one out or I won't remember it. Now, for you Undertale lovers, yes, I will be using Canon names, but no, there will not be the exact same story events._**

 ** _They will change a bit. In this AU, Pokemon can regrow their SOUL as long as even the smallest sliver is left in their body. This makes them more susceptible to the Monsters, however, because the moment their SOUL is removed, they become Shadow Pokemon, mindless killing machines whose only respite is a merciful death._**

 ** _DETERMINATION is still the reason why the Pokemon are stronger than Monsters. That is all I can say for now without either spoiling Undertale or my story._**

 ** _This story won't be as short as you expect, though, because I am going to make a sequel as well as an alternate timeline where the main character goes on the Genocide Route instead of the Pacifist Route, having been possessed by the spirit of the first Pokemon to ever fall down into the Ruins. Hopefully you will be waiting with bated breath for that. If not... Oh well.  
_**

 ** _Enjoy this story, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I always try to make my first chapter end with one. That, and this is just the Prologue._**

 ** _And to those of you who know Undertale in and out, I offer to you, A Toy Knife. A Faded Ribbon. Ballet Shoes. An Old Tutu. A Burnt Pan. A Stained Apron. A Tough Glove. A Manly Bandana. Cloudy Glasses. A Torn Notebook. An Empty Gun. A Cowboy Hat. A Worn Dagger. A Heart Locket. A Real Knife. And The Locket. Take your pick._**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking up, a flower, and Mom

I slowly woke. I didn't want to move, the flowers I was lying on were so comfortable. 'Wait… Flowers?... But I fell down a hole in the mountain…' I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around, the crimson colour of my eyes glowing dimly as I noticed that I had been lying on a bed made of beautiful yellow flowers. This confused me as I slowly stood, wincing as I noticed that I had bruised my ankle from tripping over the vine.

'How did I survive that fall though?.. Did someone help me?...' I shook my head and noticed a pathway. I decided to follow it since it seemed to be the only way out of this room.

I walked into a larger cavern, with a single part of the area illuminated from above. In that patch of light, was a flower with a face. I approached it slowly, a bit nervous

"Hi! My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" the Flower said to me when it noticed me. I softly said hello, and it said, "so you must be new to the underground, aren't ya? Well, someone needs to tell you about how things work around here, so I suppose little old me will have to do."

Suddenly, something changed. I looked around, and panicked when I saw a red heart floating in front of me.

Flowey then told me, "That heart is your SOUL. It's a physical representation of you at your very core. It starts out kinda weak, but you can make it stronger by gaining LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! And I'll give you some to start off with!" With that, Flowey summoned some odd white pellets. "LOVE is shared through little white 'Friendliness pellets'. Try and catch them!" With that, Flowey sent the pellets at me, and I let one touch me.

Immediately, I cried out in pain as my SOUL cracked, but then healed itself. Flowey now had an evil look on his face. "YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD ANYONE JUST GIVE YOU LOVE! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL!" I was suddenly surrounded by a dome of pellets, and my breathing quickened out of fear. As the pellets closed in, I suddenly saw Flowey get hit by a ball of fire, and he ran away, his pellets vanishing.

I watched fearfully as a goat-like woman approached me.

"What a horrible creature, torturing an innocent child like that. Do not worry, my child, I will not harm you. My name is Toriel. I walk by this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

I bit my lip nervously as Toriel approached me, a kind Aura that even a Riolu as young as me could feel. I felt myself relax slightly, and I managed a little smile.

"Th-thank you for saving m-me, Ms. Toriel," I said softly. She smiled.

"Of course, my child. Now let's leave this place just in case that creature attacks again."

I nod shyly and take Toriel's offered hand with my paw, and I followed her as she leads me forward. She started to explain how Puzzles work, and showed my by pressing four switched on the ground, then flipping a lever, making a door open up in front of us.

In the next room, Toriel told me that I needed to flip several switches, and that she had labeled the ones that needed to be flipped. She went over to the end of the room, and I walked over to the first switch after reading the sign, which said, "Stay on the Path."

I did so, and soon came across the first switch. I flipped it, and continued forward to the next switch. Upon flipping it, the spikes at the end of the room went underground.

Toriel smiled, saying she was proud of me, and we walked forward. In the next room was a Dummy, and Toriel said, "As you are a Pokemon living in the Underground, Monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. Do not worry, though, because you only need to talk to them and stall for time, and I will come to resolve the fight. Okay?"

I nodded in understanding. "Okay."

She then had me practice by talking to a Dummy. The conversation could have been better, but since it didn't reply to me at all, I guess that's to be expected.

Toriel stopped the Fight, and my SOUL returned to my body. "You did very well, little one. Congratulations. Now then, let us continue onward."

As we walked forward, Toriel told me all of the different Monsters I would be fighting in the Ruins, making sure I knew how to tell what was what.

The next room had a very strangely shaped path, which I examined out of curiousity, then followed Toriel to the next room, though before I got there, I encountered a Froggit. My SOUL appeared in front of me, and I bit my lip a bit.

"U-uh, hello. You look nice today," I said. Apparently this was the right thing to say, because it blushed. Toriel came over at that moment, and shooed the Froggit away. We continued on to the next room, a spike pit.

I gulped, and Toriel asked me to take her hand. I did so, closing my eyes, and let her lead me through the spikes, waiting for when I felt the metal piercing my paw pads.

When it never came, I opened my eyes to find we were on the other side.

I smiled in relief, and we exited the room. In the next room, Toriel asked me to walk to the end of the hall on my own. She then dashed off, hiding behind a pillar at the end of the room.

I bit my lip nervously and started forward, not encountering any monsters while walking, which helped calm me down a bit. I reached the end of the room, and Toriel came out of hiding, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to have had to do that, little one, but I needed to test your independence. You see, I have something I need to take care of for a little bit, and must ask you to stay here while I do so."

I nodded a bit in understanding, hiding my worry behind a small smile. She hugged me gently, and gave me a Cell Phone. "I want you to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," I answered, smiling at her. She then left, and I sat down to wait.

Soon, she called me to ask about my preference between Cinnamon and Butterscotch, I accidentally said, "I like Cinnamon, Mo- I-I mean, Toriel," Toriel seemed flustered when she said, "Thank you, my child. And… if it makes you happy, you may call me 'Mom'," obviously having heard my almost-slip-up.

This made me so happy, that tears started pouring down my face, and I am pretty sure I thanked her over a hundred times in just a few seconds.

Though my curiosity got the better of me when Toriel didn't come back after a little while, and I started forward. The next room had a Froggit standing around, though he seemed like he was peaceful, so I talked to him for a bit. He told me that if I Act a certain way, or Fight until the Monster is almost defeated, then I can use Mercy to ask them to leave, which he called Sparing.

I thanked him, before heading into the room to the north. Inside was a bowl of candies, which said, "Monster Candy, take one." I took one and left the room, before heading south. I was suddenly stopped by a Whimsum, which fled before I could do anything. I blinked a few times, head tilted in confusion. As I left the room, I felt a strange sense of Determination filling me.

The next room had a cracked floor, which made me a bit nervous. I walked on top of it. and yelped as I fell through. I landed on a pile of leaves, cushioning my fall. I walked around a little bit, and went over to one of the odd window-like things in the wall. Suddenly, I felt myself being yanked through the air, and was deposited on the far side of the cracked floor, allowing me to continue forward.

The next room simply had me pushing a rock forward onto a switch, lowering the spike wall. I continued forward into the next room.

This room was full of cracks! Though, something told me not all of them would actually make me fall down a hole. I started forward, and yelped when I fell down. I pouted a bit before noticing the leaves made a path. The sign on the wall said not to step on the leaves, so I memorized the path and went back up to try again. I managed to get through the room on my next try, and cheered a bit. Before I could continue on, though, I encountered a Moldsmal. It just wiggled a bit, so I wiggled back a bit. It sent a little attack at me, which I dodged. I could sense that it didn't want to fight any longer, so I let it go, and continued onwards, thoroughly confused.

After that, I found a room with three rocks and three pressure switches. I pushed the first two rocks onto the switches and tried to do the same with the third, but it started to talk to me. I was stunned, but recovered and asked if it could move onto the pressure plate and stay there until I crossed the bridge. It did so, and I thanked it, crossed the bridge, and exited the room.

In the next room, there was a table with cheese, and a mousehole in the wall. I smiled, knowing Toriel had put the cheese there for the Mouse. I continued forward, feeling Determination fill me.

In the next room, however, I found a ghost lying on the ground. I blinked in confusion, but when I approached it, my SOUL appeared in front of me, making me worry. The Ghost, which I realized must be Napstablook, got up, and looked over at me.

He seemed a bit sad, so I gave him

It seemed to work a bit, but then he began crying, the tears moving around and hurting me a bit when they hit me. I dodged as many as I could, and tried cheering Napstablook up some more.

He smiled a bit, and then said, "May I show you something?" I grinned and nodded, and he began crying, and the tears formed a top hat on his head.

"I call it 'Dapperblook'," he said. I grinned, telling him how it looked amazing. He looked startled, and my SOUL returned to my body.

"I came to the Ruins to be alone... but instead I met someone nice... He then left, leaving me confused. I shrugged and noticed two doors. I decided to enter the door to the east first, and found a sign that said "Spider Bake Sale". I decided to check what they had, and ended up buying a Spider Cider and a Spider Donut. I saved them for later.

I then left the room and went to the northern room, which was empty. I shrugged a bit and walked through it, though stopped when I got a call from Toriel. She told me that there might be a lot of things lying around, and that I can pick them up, but to leave some room in my pockets for when I might really want something. I told her I would, thanked her, and then she hung up. I headed forward.

The next room had six cracked spots. I noticed the way out was blocked, so I fell down the first pit I found. Inside was a small ribbon. I picked it up, and decided to wear it, using it like a bow tie. I headed back up, and started falling down the other pits. Eventually I found the switch and continued forward, though before I left the room, I suddenly encountered a Migosp. It only started swinging its arms, before leaving, confusing me greatly. I continued forward, shaking my head a bit.

The next room was shaped like the letter "L", and the sign said that each room was a change in perspective. I shrugged a bit and headed forward. The next room was the same as before, just a change in perspective as the sign had said. Another sign told me to flip the blue switch, and once I did so, the spikes lowered. The next room wanted me to flip the Green switch, and then the Red switch in the room after that.

The next room had a lot of vines and leaves. I headed north, not even noticing the doorway to the east. Inside, was a tree, and I could hear Toriel nearby. She was walking towards me.

When she noticed me, she asked me, "My child, how did you get here? Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

I looked down, my ears flattening. "I'm sorry... I just got curious... I wanted to see what else was here..."

Toriel gave me a gentle, reassuring smile. "It is okay, as long as you are unhurt, my child. Shall we go inside? I wish to show you something." I nodded, smiling a bit at Toriel, and took her hand, though as we entered the house, I felt an odd sense of Determination filling me.

I looked around the cozy little house, smiling. Toriel noticed this, and a soft smile lifted her face. She then told me she wanted to show me something, so I followed her over to a door in the hallway.

I tilted my head in confusion, and she said, "I thought that, if you'll be staying here, then you should have a room of your very own. I hope you like it."

I felt happiness swelling inside my heart, and tears started to form in my eyes, as I hugged Toriel tightly.

"Th-thank you, Mom!" I said, tears falling freely. Toriel hugged me back gently. "You are welcome, my child. Now, why don't you make yourself at home? I need to attend to the pie I am baking."

I nodded, wiping my eyes and smiling. She smiled back and then went to check on her pie. I entered the room, and my eyes lit up with joy as I saw the room. It was simple, but it was more than I had expected. I walked around the room a little bit, examining everything, but I soon yawned, startling myself a bit, and decided to climb into bed and sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving the Ruins

Nightmares. I have them sometimes, but this time, it was worse than ever. I was being forced to relive the day that my parents were taken away, being called traitors for not teaching me how to fight. I cried out for them, and I was forced to watch as they were beheaded by the chief. I screamed in fear as the chief approached me, and I tried to back away. I felt his iron-like grip, saw the telltale flash of Metal Claws, and then... it was dark.

I suddenly woke up, sitting bolt upright, panting heavily out of fear, cold sweat making my fur feel like a lead suit, and I could smell a wonderful aroma, which was coming from the pie that was on the nightstand. I calmed down slowly, and picked it up, storing it away for later. I left my room and looked around a bit, happy to find Toriel sitting in a chair and reading a book. I walked over and hugged her. She gave a surprised look, but smiled and hugged back.

"You startled me, my child. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded after a moment, not wanting to worry Toriel.

Toriel nodded, then hummed softly. "I sense you have something troubling you. What is it?"

I bit my lip a bit, and looked down. "W-we-well… I-it's just that… I n-need to go back to the surface, or else all of my friends will be really sad…" I didn't, couldn't, tell her that I was scared that they might be killed if I didn't go back.

Toriel looked physically pained by hearing this, and closed her book, as well as her eyes. "...I need to go do something, please excuse me for a minute."

Toriel left, and I, fearing I'd made her mad, followed her to try to apologize.

We ended up in the basement, and after following Toriel through a few rooms, and learning that she was going to destroy the exit to the Ruins, we ended up in front of a door. Toriel told me to go to my room, but I refused, knowing I couldn't do it.

Toriel looked down. "You must understand… If you leave, They… Asgore will kill you. I can not let that happen. If you keep insisting on leaving, I will have to stop you."

I gulped a bit out of fear when I heard that, but I gained a soft look of determination. "Mom… I won't let them kill me. Please… I don't want to leave, but… I have friends that I need to see…" 'To keep safe…'

Toriel shook her head. "I can't allow you to leave and die, my child… I just can't. So please, forgive me for this."

With that, I could sense something change, and my SOUL appeared in front of me. Toriel reluctantly prepared a Magical Attack.

Before she could use it, however, I raced forward and hugged her tightly. "Please… Please… I don't want to leave, but… I have to… Please…" I said, sobbing slightly. I was terrified of leaving, and even more scared of dying, but I knew I had to.

Toriel stopped her attack, and slowly, she hugged back. "My child… I…"

"P-please… c-couldn't you… j-just come w-with me?.. S-so th-that you d-didn't h-have to w-wo-worry?.." I asked, whimpering a little bit, my ears flat and my tail tucked under me, fighting back the urge to start sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't, my child… But… I do not wish to leave you on your own… So I want you to promise me something, okay?.."

I nod, barely holding back tears. "I p-promise, Mom.."

"Call me often, and make many friends."

"I w-will, I promise," I said, tears forming again as I hugged Toriel even tighter, with a gentle squeeze in response. I reluctantly pulled away, my SOUL having long returned to my body.

Toriel opened the door for me, and with one last hug, I reluctantly left the Ruins, and stepped into the cold and snowy path. As the door closed behind me, I met Toriel's gaze one more time, She gave me a reassuring smile, and I gave one back, before starting forward.

As I reached a bridge, I suddenly sensed something following me, and I froze. From behind me, a voice came.

"Don't you know how to greet someone? Turn around and shake my hand."

Despite shaking in fear, I slowly turned, and for a second thought I was going to die. The shadowy figure held out its hand, which I took. My fear turned into a deadpan as the sound of a whoopie cushion filled the air. The figure, now revealed to be a skeleton with a permanent grin, laughed.

"The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick! Classic! So you're a Pokemon, huh? That's hilarious. I'm Sans. Technically, I should be on the lookout for Pokemon, but I'm not interested in capturing anyone. Now my brother Papyrus, he's a Pokemon-capturing fanatic! In fact, there he is now."

I looked over where Sans was pointing, and saw a taller skeleton running towards us. Sans motioned me through the gate and behind a conveniently shaped lamp. As Papyrus entered the area, shouting about Sans's puzzles and how he was lazy, while Sans told him he'd gotten a, "Skele-ton" of work done, and that Papyrus was working himself to the "bone".

I resisted the urge to facepalm, settling instead for dead-panning, and after Papyrus told Sans to "put some backbone" into his work, he left, cackling in a way that reminded me of one of my friends. Sans told me it was safe to come out.

I did so slowly, and he said, "You better get going, kid. Oh, and can I ask a favor? You see, Papyrus has been kinda down lately, and he's never seen a Pokemon before, so could I ask you to let him see you and maybe play through some of his puzzles?"

I bit my lip, but agreed, since Sans didn't seem to want to hurt me at all. Sans nodded, and headed forward. I soon followed, feeling myself being filled with determination for some odd reason.

As I walked forward, I came across Sans and Papyrus, who were talking, before Papyrus noticed me, and the two started looking between each other and a rock behind me.

They turned away from me, and I heard Papyrus ask if the Rock was a Pokemon. I looked at the rock for a moment, and shrugged, it looked a bit like a Geodude in some ways, but not enough to be mistaken for one. Sans replied that the rock was a rock, then asked what was in front of the rock.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A POKEMON!?" Papyrus asked.

Sans nodded. "Yes."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Papyrus seemed excited by this, and turned to me. "POKEMON! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU! CONTINUE ONWARD IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus left, and I sweatdropped. "Uh… is he… Always like this?.."

"Nah, he's just excited is all. So, you going to go forward, and try out his puzzles?"

I nodded, having always liked puzzles. Sans waved and headed forward, with me following after examining an odd box nearby. Inside of it was a glove, that I left in the box, not wanting it since it had what seemed like blood on it.

I soon got to a large, seemingly empty space on the ground, Sans and Papyrus on the other side of it. I could sense something off about it, but ignored it for now.

Papyrus told me it was the invisible electric maze, and I walked forward, accidentally touching a wall, making the crystal in Papyrus's hand zap him. After giving me the stone, which he put on my head, I walked through the maze, using his footprints to guide me.

Once through, Papyrus congratulated me and left, and I started forward again. Every time I completed a puzzle, I felt like Papyrus and Sans were becoming more impressed with me. I even solved Sans's word search, which I could tell that really surprised them both, probably having thought I'd leave it be.

"Huh. Maybe I should ask him to try today's Crossword."

"WHAT!? CROSSWORD!? JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST!"

"Junior Jumble? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones!"

"GAH! THAT'S IT! POKEMON! WHICH DO YOU THINK IS MORE DIFFICULT, CROSSWORD OR JUNIOR JUMBLE?!"

I blinked several times. "U-uh… Junior Jumble?"

Papyrus seemed pleased by this, and grinned. "POKEMON CERTAINLY MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT IF THEY, TOO, UNDERSTAND HOW HARD JUNIOR JUMBLE IS!" He then moonwalked away, making me blink rapidly for a minute.

Sans walked over to me. "Hey, thanks for saying 'Junior Jumble' just to appease Papyrus. He got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope."

I nodded, smiling, and Sans left. Before I followed, I called Toriel to tell her about making two new friends, and she sounded very happy about this.

We talked for a little bit about some random topics, and I learned that she was once the Queen of the Monsters, but that when Asgore started collecting the SOULs of Pokemon, she had left him, and lived in the Ruins. I was a bit surprised by this, but I told her that she was still my Mom, and she gave a little laugh.

"Thank you, my child. I am glad that you said that."

Toriel soon had to hang up, saying that she was going to reset the puzzles in the Ruins. I told her to be careful before she ended the call. I started forward, moving quickly since I felt like something was watching me. I didn't even notice as I started to blur, unknowingly using Agility in my unease.

I blurred right past several dogs, though I didn't notice at the time.

I soon stopped running as I reached a bridge. On the other side was Papyrus and Sans, the former of which told me that the bridge was going to swing wildly while dangerous weapons swung around. I nodded, ready for it to activate. Papyrus seemed to forget how to activate it though, and tried to put it away. However, in doing so, he accidentally activated it.

Immediately, I jumped onto the ropes of the bridge, dashing across at full speed, easily dodging the weapons, even when they came at me from behind. I reached the end, my eyes were glowing a pure white colour, signalling that I had used Detect, which began fading. I quickly lost all of my adrenaline, and tiredly sat down, trying to regain my breath.

Papyrus and Sans were stunned and completely speechless for a bit, until Sans began laughing loudly, tears leaking from his mirth, and Papyrus started shouting about how amazing that had been. I blushed brilliantly in embarrassment, and stood up, mumbling sheepishly.

Both of the skeleton brothers, once calm, walked over, holding out their hands and smiling. I smiled back and took their hands, and gave a startled yelp as I was lifted onto Papyrus's shoulders, Sans walking next to Papyrus as they took me to a town that they told me was named Snowdin.

They started giving me a tour, even bringing me to a restaurant called Grillby's. I was startled when I saw a guy made out of fire in there!

Sans introduced me to everyone, and I was nearly bowled over by Greater Dog, while Doggo watched my every movement. Dogamy and Dogaressa both smelled me, and said that I smelled like a normal puppy. I couldn't help but sweatdrop, considering I was basically a puppy in all besides age.

After that, we ordered a triple order of burgers, since the fries were too greasy for me, as well as my evolutionary line not being able to eat starch without becoming sick. After eating, Sans said that he and Papyrus were going to head home and to come over when I was done walking around. I agreed and headed to the shop. Once there, I bought some Bisicles, and the Manly Bandana, having stored away the pie Toriel gave me, wanting to save it for later since I could sense it was an incredible restorative item.

Once done buying the items, and equipping the Bandana, I headed to Sans and Papyrus's house like they had told me.


	4. Chapter 3: First encounter with Undyne!

I knocked on the door when I got to the house, and almost immediately I was pulled inside by Papyrus.

"POKEMON, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE DECIDED THAT FOR TONIGHT, YOU ARE TO STAY HERE WITH US! AS OUR NEW FRIEND, YOU DESERVE OUR HOSPITALITY!"

I blinked, and blushed a bit as I thanked Papyrus. For a little while, Sans, Papyrus, and I stayed up, playing board games and telling jokes and stories.

After a few hours, I was rather tired, and accidentally yawned, causing Sans and Papyrus to chuckle. "Hey, Bro, I think we should all get to bed."

"I AGREE, SANS! BUT WHERE SHALL OUR GUEST SLEEP?"

I looked around, and shrugged, curling up right where I was sitting on the couch, already content to sleep right then and there. Sans chuckled.

"I dunno, bro, I think he's comfortable right where he is. Do you have an extra blanket and pillow?"

Papyrus replied, but I was so sleepy I couldn't make it out as my eyes closed, and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, blinking a bit. My head was resting on a pillow, and I was covered by a sky-blue blanket. I sat up, groggily looking around. The moment my eyes clear, I notice Sans and Papyrus were at the table, cheerfully talking. I stood and stumbled a bit as I walked over, smiling.

"Morning," I said as I sat across from Sans.

"Morning, kid."

"GOOD MORNING!"

I smiled, but then frowned a bit. "I guess I better get going today, huh?.."

Papyrus nodded. "YES, HOWEVER, TAKE MY PHONE NUMBER! CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANY HELP!"

I nodded, smiling as I put the number into the phone. "I will, thank you, Papyrus."

"And kid, if you need me, just look for one of my stands, okay?"

"Okay, Sans. Thank you."

With that, we all headed to the exit of Snowdin. I hugged both of the Skeletons Brothers tightly, getting a tight hug back, before I headed forward.

I was nervous about going on alone, but I was determined to do it. I soon got a call from Papyrus.

"MY FRIEND, I MUST ASK YOU A QUESTION. ARE YOU CURRENTLY WEARING A BANDANA?"

I frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

"ANOTHER FRIEND OF MINE WISHED TO KNOW," Papyrus replied, sounding nervous about something. I could tell he was trying to warn me, so I replied, "Oh, okay, thanks Papyrus."

"BE CAREFUL, MY FRIEND!"

After getting that call, I immediately took off the bandana, knowing that Papyrus had unwillingly just told someone about me, and whoever it was, is not friendly. I quickly started forward, until I noticed an armoured figure on top of a cliff. I hid in some tall grass quickly.

The figure stared into the grass, and I felt my body freeze as they stared at me, right in the eye. They stared for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, the figure walked away, and I felt like I could breathe again. I left the grass, followed by a Monster Kid.

"Man, did you see that!? Undyne just stared at you! That was so cool! You're so lucky!"

I blinked a bit, but then the Monster Kid ran ahead, and I quickly followed, though I also called Toriel, asking about the armoured figure. She told me that that was Undyne, head of the royal guard. She warned me that she was extremely powerful as well, and that if I could, then I need to run away. I told her I would, and then we had to hang up.

I started heading forward for a place called "Waterfall". I had visited a few other places, but I hadn't been able to find anything of interest. I eventually reached a trash can filled with umbrellas, and I saw Monster Kid as well. I took an umbrella since it was raining, and walked forward. Monster Kid asked if he could some with me, and I happily agreed.

We walked, and Monster Kid talked about how cool Undyne was and how she was the best. I couldn't help but smile, and found myself agreeing that she was pretty cool. Scary, but cool.

Soon, we reached a steep cliff wall. I put away the umbrella, since I couldn't climb with it, and picked up Monster Kid so that he didn't fall. I then took a running start and jumped, barely grabbing the cliff edge. I told Monster Kid to climb up, and once he had done so, I pulled myself up.

After doing so, we started forward again, talking to help pass the time. We soon had to split up, though.

I kept going deeper into the cave, eventually being cornered by Undyne. She destroyed the bridge I was on, and I was sent falling, passing out part of the way down.

* * *

 ** _Okay, so I got a guest review, so I'm going to answer it right here: From Zero Courage,_ _You know humans are technically Pokemon only in theories but for the au sake let's just ignore that... Great story since I had my entire childhood playing Pokemon games on the gameboy I'm very interested with this story keep up The good work._**

 ** _I want you to know that I am aware of this, and I do not subscribe to this particular theory. I'm glad that you like the story, and I assure you I will definitely do my absolute best!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Napstablook

I woke up on a bed of yellow flowers. I rubbed my head a bit and started forward, biting my lip nervously. All around me were piles of garbage, though for some reason, seeing this filled me with a powerful sense of Determination.

I noticed a door at the far end of the room, and walked towards it. As I tried to open it, however, I was suddenly attacked by a Mad Dummy! My SOUL appeared in front of me, and I took a slight step back, the ranting Dummy summoning a bunch of copies that began firing magic energy at me. I dodged what I could, causing some of them to hit the Mad Dummy.

I continued dodging and trying to calm the Dummy, until it threw a knife at me. I easily dodged the singular knife, and it started ranting about how we couldn't hurt each other at all.

Then, what looked like tears started falling on it. It screamed in pain and vanished as Napstablook appeared.

"Oh… I'm sorry, I just… noticed you two were having fun, and… I wanted to join in… I'm sorry that I made your friend go away… I guess I'll just leave now…" he said sadly, but I stopped him.

"Naspta, can I come with you? I'd like to see your house."

Napstablook gained an amazed expression, then smiled. "If you want to, I mean if not you don't have to, it's not that great anyways," he said softly, though he looked happy. I smiled brightly. "Of course I want to! Lead onward, Napsta!"

Napstablook nodded happily and lead me to an oddly shaped house, painted blue. Inside, Napstablook and I talked about some stuff, and I tried a Ghost Sandwich. I phased through it, of course, but I still enjoyed trying it.

After that, Napstablook and I laid down on the floor and just stayed there for a while, and soon, the world around us faded away, revealing a beautiful sky made of stars. The place was so amazing and beautiful, and in the background, a beautiful song played, pulling me deeper into relaxing, my eyes shining with wonder. As I stared for longer, I started thinking of my friends, of Sans, and Papyrus, and Toriel, and the folks at Grillby's, the Monster Kid, the residents of Snowdin.

Tears slowly gathered in my eyes as I thought of those on the surface. What if they were mad at me?.. What if they hated me now?.. Did I really want to go back?.. I closed my eyes, and at the edges of my mind, I sensed something whispering to me, telling me to just kill one Monster, to see how liberating it was.

For a second, I almost agreed, but then I realized what it had just said. I had promised Toriel! I promised her that I wouldn't kill anyone!I snapped open my eyes, and for a moment, I saw a Shiny Riolu above me, with blood-coloured eyes instead of the normal ruby colour.

My eyes widened out of fear, but I still didn't move as it faded away into nothingness. I quieted my breath and slowly sat up as the world returned around us.

"Oh, have you had enough lying around for today?"

"Yes, sorry. It was a lot of fun though, Napsta!"

"Really? Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Yeah! And I can bring some of my other friends too, if that's okay."

Napstablook smiled. "I would like that a lot."

I had to leave then, but I made sure that I would keep my promise.

* * *

 ** _Sorry that I have so few long chapters recently, but this chapter is just for Napsta. I did it on purpose. If you don't like it, sorry, but this is very important to me._**


	6. Chapter 5: Undyne, Alphys, and Mettatton

I was walking forward, having finally met back up with Monster Kid, and we were cheerfully chatting about whatever caught our interests. Soon we came across an Echo Flower in a very dark area. The Echo Flower softly said, "Behind you."

Suddenly, the area brightened up, and behind us was a loud clanking noise. We whirled around, and saw that it was Undyne. My body froze up, but Monster Kid started talking about how awesome it was that he was getting to meet Undyne for real!

Undyne was about to attack, but when she realized that Monster Kid was there, she grabbed him and dragged him away. I tried to chase her, but she was already gone, so I had no choice but to go forward.

I soon got to a long bridge. I slowly started across it, but half-way across, I heard Monster Kid calling me. I turned, relief washing across my face. He approached me, looking conflicted.

"Undyne said to stay away from 'That Pokemon' while dragging me away… Is it true?.. Are you really… A Pokemon?.."

I looked down and nodded. "Yeah… But, I'm not like what everyone says! I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"I know… Which is why I don't want to stop being your friend, but… Undyne kept saying that you're using me…"

I looked up at him. "Do you… believe her?.." My voice was soft and shaky.

"No, I don't, but she threatened to tell my parents… So I ran here the moment she was gone. I needed to talk to you… But… I guess I should leave, huh?.."

"I… guess so… Will I… see you later?"

"Yeah.. Hopefully."

I tried to smile, and we both shook hands before turning away. I started walking, but when I heard a scream, I whirled around.

Monster Kid had fallen! Undyne was at the end of the bridge too, but I didn't care. I raced over to Monster Kid immediately, grabbing hold of him and pulling him up before I could even bother to think. He shakily thanked me, fearful tears flowing from his eyes.

I hugged him, trying to calm him down. Undyne turned and left, and after Monster Kid calmed down, he said he had to go back home before his parents worried. I told him to be careful, and he nodded, leaving. I shakily started forward once again.

I found a massive rock structure, and on the top was Undyne. She was staring down at me, her helmet no longer on her head. Her face was scaled, with fins on the side of her head, and a long lock of hair in a ponytail. She leapt down.

"We have six Pokemon SOULs! All we need is yours, and our King, King Asgore Dreemurr, will become a God! You can make this easy on me, and just give me your SOUL, or else I will have to rip it from your body!" With that, my SOUL appeared in front of me, turning green, and in front of me appeared a green barrier.

"While you are Green, you can't move! If you can't face my spears head-on, then you'll never survive!" Undyne then started making spears spin around me, being thrown at me from different places, and once I realized that the barrier was able to stop the spears, I started turning to face the spears, scared but determined. After a little while of blocking shots, Undyne got angry and swiped her spear, turning my SOUL red again, and letting me run away.

This process repeated multiple times, though while I was running, I got a call from Papyrus, who wanted me to meet him at Undyne's house later. I told him I would and then he hung up, just as Undyne caught me again.

The moment I could, I ran away, running past a sleeping Sans(thinking that if I survived this I was going to find a way to give him the Insomnia ability so he could never sleep again), and over to a water cooler.

Undyne was moving much more slowly by now, and collapsed on a bridge. I stopped running, part of me telling me to run forever, but another part of me telling me to help her.

The second part of me won the argument and I immediately dashed to the cooler, and filled a cup with water. I took it over to Undyne, and splashed it on her face, doing this several times until Undyne stood. She looked around, and left without a word.

I blinked and bit my lip, before deciding to keep true to my promise with Papyrus, and went towards Undyne's house slowly.

Once there, I walked up to Papyrus. He grinned. "HELLO! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY FRIEND! ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS, JUST LIKE WE ARE!"

I nodded a bit, managing a smile. Papyrus turned and knocked on the door. "UNDYNE! iT IS ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

The door opened, and it was Undyne, armourless surprisingly. "Hello, Papyrus! Ready for your lessons?"

"OF COURSE! AND I BROUGHT MY FRIEND!" Papyrus moved out of the way, and Undyne started to greet me, but froze, a forced smile on her face as she slowly looked towards Papyrus, making me start to shake a little.

"Why. Don't you. Two come in?" she forced out, entering her house. Papyrus pulled me in, though I truthfully just wanted to run away and cower in the darkest corner of the Ruins.

Undyne was about to say something, but Papyrus then said that he had to use the bathroom, and jumped out of the window. For a second, I nearly joined him, but Undyne said, "So why're you even here, huh? Trying to flaunt your victory? Trying to make me jealous? Or are you just here because you wanted me to be your friend?"

I was shaking a little out of fear, but I managed to say, "I want to be y-your friend."

Undyne smiled, which panicked me a bit, but she surprisingly said, "I accept! Let us frolick in the fields of friendship! ...NOT! You're standing in the way of all of us getting to achieve what we've always wanted! I could NEVER be friends with YOU!"

Just as I was about to try to say something, Papyrus appeared at the window. "DARN! AND HERE I THOUGHT UNDYNE WOULD BE UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF BEING YOUR FRIEND!" He then ran away, and I thought I heard him laughing.

"CHALLENGE!? Grr… You think I can't be friends with this Pokemon!? That's IT! I will be such amazing friends with him that I'll never leave his head! He and I will not just become friends, but we'll be BESTIES!" Undyne had a maniacal grin. "Now then! You are my house guest! You should relax! So sit!" I gulped a bit, and did so, though for some reason I was feeling less nervous and more confused.

"Now then! We should have a drink!" Undyne went to her fridge, and got out some different drinks. "Which one do you want?"

I went to try and look at them, but Undyne threw a spear suddenly. "I just said to relax! ...Why don't you just point? You can use the spear."

I blinked and did so, picking up the spear and pointing at the tea. Undyne grinned. "Awesome choice! I just hate cold things, so I'm glad you chose tea! It's going to be a minute for the water to boil, so just wait."

I did so, and soon the water was boiling. Undyne added the tea bag, and stirred it, then gave it to me. "Careful, it's hot."

I thanked her, and carefully took a sip. It hadn't burnt me too badly, and it was delicious too, causing my tail to wag a little bit.

"Pretty good, right? Though, you chose that tea… which is Asgore's favorite, Golden Flower Tea. Kinda makes me realize how alike you are. Like how you're both complete weenies!"

I blinked and sweatdropped a bit.

"You know… I used to be a really temperamental kid… Once, I tried to fight Asgore, just to prove I was the strongest… Emphasis on 'TRIED'... I couldn't even touch him! When I lost, he apologized, and asked if I wanted to be able to beat him. Of course, I said yes, and he began training me. He taught me everything I know, and one day, I knocked him down while sparring. That's why I'm head of the Guard."

I could feel the emotions radiating from Undyne. Embarrassment, shame, gratitude, happiness, pride. Determination.

"That's how I met Papyrus. He wanted to be a member of the Guard. So I began training him. But… He's too kind for the Guard. So I started teaching him how to cook instead, knowing he'd be better at that than fighting! That way he wouldn't get killed in battle. ...Oh, I talked for too long! You're out of tea! I'll get more!"

Undyne stood, but the paused. "...Wait… Papyrus! His lesson! It was supposed to be RIGHT NOW! And if he isn't here… YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM! Nothing, and I mean nothing, has made Papyrus and I better friends! So if you have his lesson instead, we'll be even greater friends!"

Undyne jumped, and knocked everything off of the counter. She then leapt over to me, picked me up by the head, which surprisingly didn't hurt, and leapt to the counter, setting me down so I was standing next to her.

She stomped on foot, and several tomatoes fell onto the counter. "FIRST LESSON! Envision these tomatoes as your worst enemy! Smash them into oblivion! PUMMEL THEM!"

I blinked and did so, punching with all my strength. I managed to knock one of the tomatoes over.

"YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" Undyne shouted, and furiously pummeled the poor fruits so hard they exploded, leaving tomato paste on our faces. I licked some of it off of my muzzle, and perked up, the tomatoes were perfectly ripe!

"NEXT! THE NOODLES!" Undyne stomped again, and a pan and a box of spaghetti noodles fell onto the stove. We went over to them, and Undyne told me, "Homemade noodles are better tasting! But I use Store brand, because they're the cheapest! Now! ADD THE NOODLES!"

I picked up the box, and forcefully threw the noodles and box into the pan, making the box explode open. "YEAH! AWESOME! NOW, WE STIR THE PASTA! STIR AS HARD AND FAST AS YOU CAN!"

I took the handle of the stirring spoon, and I started stirring, my arms blurring as I did so, a grin on my face that matched Undyne's perfectly, tooth for tooth. Undyne stopped me, and used a spear to finish stirring it. "NOW! WE NEED TO COOK IT! MAKE IT BURN IN THE FIRES OF OUR COOKING PASSION!"

Undyne and I focused our energy, making a small fire appear under the pot. "HOTTER!" she shouted, and I focused more energy. The flame grew bigger as she kept shouting, "HOTTER HOTTER HOTTER! BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN!"

The flame then exploded. Violently. The entire house was on fire now. My fur was a little singed, but I didn't care, and Undyne didn't either. "THAT! WAS! AMAZING! You… oh… Who am I kidding… I can't force you to like me… I completely ruined everything… Didn't I… You know what, that's IT! I don't care if you're my houseguest! One final clash! All out! Both of us! It's the only way I can regain my lost pride!"

I blinked as my SOUL appeared in front of me. Undyne was waiting for me to make the first move, so I rushed at her, pretending to use all of my strength as I hit her with barely a light tap. She froze, giving a look of surprise.

"Wait… can you… Not even make yourself want to hurt me?.. Hah, I guess that made me realize… You're not just some wimpy loser… You have an enormous heart as well! Just like Asgore! ...You know, I bet you'll have to fight Asgore… But he won't want to. If you just talk to him, you can probably convince him to let you live! Then, we can wait until a mean Pokemon falls down here, and take their SOUL instead! And if you hurt Asgore, I'll have to take the SOULS, track you down, and beat the hell out of you! After all, what're friends for if not to smack sense into each other, huh? ...I just realized, we may want to get out of this flaming house, huh?"

I blinked and nodded as my SOUL returned to my body, and we ran from the house.

"Pokemon, I'm going to stay with Papyrus for a while, so if you need help, give him a call, and I'll be right there! Bye!" Undyne ran off. I blinked and smiled, before letting out a chuckle, which started to turn into a full-on laugh. I was so, absolutely happy and amazed and so many other emotions that I just broke down, laughing like a mad-mon.

It took a little while, but I finally calmed down and stood, feeling a bit exhausted. I started headed towards Hotland, giving Papyrus and Undyne a call to ask them for advice about it. They told me to find Alphys, and hung up.

I then called Toriel, and explained what had been going on since I last called. She congratulated me on making even more friends, and told me to be careful in Hotland, and to remember that if something was orange, to run through it, and if it was blue, I needed to stay still. I thanked her, and we had to hang up as I reached a laboratory. I entered the lab, feeling a massive sense of Determination fill me.

The area was dark, with a spotlight on me, following me. I walked forward, and suddenly, the lights were turned on! In front of me was a Monster wearing a lab coat. "O-oh! I-it's you! U-uh… O-oh d-dear… My l-lab is a m-mess, and I'm b-barely dressed… N-never mind, I-I knew y-you were coming a-anyways… y-you see, I w-was watching you… And I s-started rooting for you… but… I have a little problem… I can guide y-you to Asgore. But… Th-there's a r-robot named Mettatton… I-I built h-him a long t-time ago for e-entertainment, b-but recently I u-upgraded h-him… m-making him i-into an a-anti-Pokemon c-combat robot… B-but, hopefully w-we won't r-run into h-him…"

Exactly at that moment, the wall broke apart, revealing an odd robot. "WELCOME TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!" it said, its voice sounding oddly non-robotic. "THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE FOR OUR BEAUTIFUL CONTESTANTS! ANSWER CORRECTLY… OR YOU DIE!"

My SOUL appeared in front of me as Alphys got behind Mettatton, who began asking me question after question, until he realized that Alphys was helping me, and asked me, "WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?"

I blushed a bit, but said, "U-um, Undyne," causing Alphys to hide her face in mortification as Mettatton talked about why that was. Then, it rocketed away.

Alphys tried to talk, but couldn't. I went to leave, thanking her, but she stopped me, and tried to give me her number, but she instead took my phone, and ran off to upgrade it. She talked about what she had done to upgrade it. I thanked her, smiling, and she nodded a bit, before hiding in the bathroom. I blinked and left, heading forward.

It took me a very long time to navigate Hotland, but after finding a Burnt Pan, and a Stained Apron, both of which I sensed would increase the power of restorative items as well as something else, but I could not tell what it was.

I shrugged it off and decided to use the two, since they might help me greatly in the future. I then headed for the Core, wondering what might be waiting for me.

I had to solve a pair of puzzles to even enter the Core, and once I did so, I was in a kitchen, set up like a cooking show! We were making a cake.

Of course… Mettatton, being Mettatton, tried to kill me with a Chainsaw, saying a Pokemon's SOUL was the most "Important Ingredient". Thank Arceus for Alphys calling and asking for a substitute, asking about Vegans, and how they would make the recipe. I refused to point out the eggs and milk, of course, and settled for doing what Mettatton said, which was getting the SOUL flavoring powder substitute.

Of course, Mettatton didn't make it easy whatsoever, but I still managed to get to it. He then told me he'd already baked the cake. My eye twitched a bit as I headed forward. I saw a massive building in the distance, which filled me with awe and filled me with a sense of Determination. I rode an elevator, bought a hot dog from Sans, and started forward once again, heading in closer to the Core.

I had to go through a puzzle where I had to hit three buttons, met a Tsunderplane, which honestly startled me quite a bit, and went through a Vent puzzle, before being stopped by two Guards.

My eyes widened in alarm as they realized that they had to fight me.

During the fight, Guard 2 got too warm from the heat, and pulled off his chestplate. I noticed Guard 1 seemed bothered by this, so I told him to be honest with himself. What happened next really surprised me, because 1 told 2 that he liked him, and 2 asked 1 if he wanted to get ice cream, and they both ran off, leaving me behind, blinking, stunned, and confused.

I shook off my confusion and started forward, coming to yet another dark room.


	7. Chapter 6: Mettatton Resort, achieved!

**_You guys are going to hate me at the end of this chapter. But I promise, this is entirely necessary._**

* * *

I was starting to become annoyed by Mettatton. First, killer quiz show, then, killer _cooking_ show, and now, a bunch of bombs disguised as harmless objects! This guy/girl/robot was seriously starting to annoy me. But I fought the irritation away, and played along, getting help from Alphys whenever I needed it, luckily she incorporated a diffusing device into my phone.

Once that was over with, I walked into the area of a spider bake sale. I blinked, remembering the spiders from the ruins that had given me the Spider Cider and the Spider Donut, and looked at the prices necessary to buy some more. I was stunned speechless by the fact that it was nine-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine Gold to buy one of either.

I checked my wallet and pouted, realizing I didn't have enough, and that I was off by quite a lot. I asked the spider-woman running the bake sale if there was anything for sale that I could buy with what I had, and she said that since I had bought from the bake sale in the Ruins she was willing to give me a discount.

I managed to buy several Donuts and a few Ciders, and I thanked her, though I ended up spending a good amount of my money.

I still had a bit left, but it was greatly reduced. I started forward, and since I had bought so much, I was able to pass without problem into Mettatton's next trap, which was just like the one that Papyrus had used.

I got ready to dash, and the moment the timer started, I took off, making my way through, and almost making it to the end, but I was on the last square when the timer went off. Alphys stopped me from being incinerated, then when I had to fight Mettatton, she told me about the yellow button, which turned my SOUL yellow, and let me fire beams of energy, causing Mettatton to leave.

I sighed in relief as my SOUL once again returned to my body, and then started forward, though I was feeling extremely dizzy. For some reason, I felt like something big was close to happening, but I shook off the feeling. I tried to calm myself, and succeeded mostly. I started forward again, and I saw Sans.

Instantly my eyes lit up and I ran over, hugging him. "Sans! Hey!"

Sans laughed and patted my back. "Hey, bud. You're headed to the Core huh? Well, wanna get a bite to eat first?"

I nodded, grinning a bit.

"Cool! Follow me, I've got a shortcut." Sans lead me to the left of the building, and suddenly I was across from Sans at a table that looked like Mettatton.

"So, I want to tell you a bit of a story. Mind hearing it?"

I motioned for him to go on, and he nodded.

"So, you know I'm a sentry in Snowdin Forest, right? Well, it gets boring sometimes, so I use the door at the end of the Forest to practice my knock knock jokes. So I was belting them out, when suddenly this voice said, 'Who's there?'

"Naturally, I replied, 'Dishes.' 'Dishes who?' 'Dishes a very bad joke.' She just starts howling with laughter, like it's the best joke she's ever heard. I keep 'em coming, she keeps laughing, until finally she knocks.

"I say, 'Who's there?' 'Old lady.' 'Old lady who?' 'Oh, I didn't know you could yodel!' I laughed pretty hard. This sort of thing became a bit of a routine, until one day I noticed that she wasn't really laughing very much. So I asked her what was wrong.

"She said something strange. 'If a Pokemon ever comes through here, I want you to protect them, help them. Can you promise this for me?'

"Now, I don't like making promises, and I didn't know her name! But… I couldn't say 'No'.

"...Do you know why I'm telling you this? Because if she hadn't asked me…"

Sans's eyes became pure black. _**"You'd be dead where you stand."**_

I couldn't help but shiver out of fear, nor could I help but notice that the dizzy feeling from before was coming back slowly.

"Aren't ya glad I did such a good job protecting ya? You haven't even died once yet! Though… I'm wondering if that'll change in the future. Hey, you alright? You don't look so good. Pal? Pal, you okay? Hey, what's wrong!?"

Sans was becoming panicked now, but my vision was swimming, and I couldn't hear correctly, everything becoming echoey and distorted as I slowly fell, though before I could hit the ground, Sans caught me, and was hurriedly dialing a number on his phone. I faintly heard him shouting something as my vision went black and I fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 7: Poisoned

I was slowly coming to, but I couldn't see straight. It was hard to move, a bit difficult to breathe, and I felt like I was going to melt. I could vaguely hear others speaking around me, but I couldn't tell who. I tried to say something, but all I managed to do was whimper softly. I was delirious, everything around me seemed like a collection of odd shadows, and I felt something cool and wet being placed on my forehead as I once again fell unconscious.

I woke up several times, but every time I was stuck in a delirious haze, until after a long while, I started getting better. Every time I woke up after that point, my vision became clearer and clearer, and eventually I had fully recovered. I slowly sat up, yawning a bit as I stretched, making my stiff joints pop several dozen times.

I looked around a bit, not recognizing my surroundings. My eyes narrowed in confusion and I stood from the massive bed I had been lying in. My legs were numb and shaky, but I made it to the door and opened it, coming face-to-face with Undyne, who blinked at me several times.

"Well, looks like I was right! You weren't going to let a little thing like a bit of poisoning get to you!" she said, smirking triumphantly as she lead me to the restaurant, revealing Papyrus, Sans, Alphys, and Toriel. I was confused by this, and asked what was going on.

"Well, after you fell unconscious, Sans called us all up, knowing we were your friends, and told us what was going on. Toriel got here first, surprisingly, and she was the one that removed the poison from your body. Apparently that game you'd played against Mettatton, the one with the tiles, was a bit more damaging than we though. The purple slippery tiles were also poisonous," Undyne explained, scowling angrily. "I still say we beat that robot's rectangular face so hard that it turns into a circle!"

Sans nodded a bit. "You know, pal, you really gave us all a fright. I was scared halfway to hell, and Papyrus wasn't far behind when he heard what had happened. You've been out for almost three days, waking every once in awhile, and letting out soft whimpers. You nearly broke poor Toriel's heart!"

I winced sharply and looked down. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know wh-what would happen… I was just trying to get past Mettatton…"

"Do not be sad, my child. You did not do this on purpose, and you have recovered," Toriel comforted me, hugging me gently and calmingly. I hugged back tightly.

"A-and while y-you were o-out, I i-installed your ph-phone with a w-way to a-administer a-antidotes for m-most types of poison, s-so this won't h-happen again…"

I thanked Alphys, and the others as well, relieved that I was okay. I immediately knew that no matter what, we were all going to stick together through everything. And for some reason, this made me feel such strong Determination, and I felt something odd happen. All of a sudden, the world seemed to stop, even me, and I watched as my SOUL left my body, rapidly changing colours.

It then suddenly broke, shattering into six pieces, five of which attached to the SOULs of the others, while one returned to me, already regrowing itself, like a staryu that lost a leg. Then, time seemed to start up again, and oddly enough, no one else had seemed to notice what had happened. I pretended everything was alright, and for a little while, we all talked about how everything had been recently


	9. Chapter 8: Discoveries

After a little while, we all decided it would be best if I got going again, since I had told them that I had to get to the Surface quickly. After telling them that I'd see them later, I left the resort, headed into the Core, my eyes shining with Determination. I was so happy that I walked straight through all of the puzzles easily, and quickly came up to Mettatton's room, where I approached the robot.

Alphys called me before I did anything else, and told me, "U-uh, l-look, th-there's a s-switch on his back that y-you need to flip… I-it should d-deactivate Mettatton…"

I thanked her as Mettatton turned to me. "HELLO DARLING! I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY MADE IT! WELL THEN, LET US BEGIN, SHALL WE?"

My SOUL appeared in front of me, and, remembering what Alphys said, I told Mettatton that there was a mirror behind him. He immediately turned, saying he had to look his best, and I flipped the switch, making him freeze completely.

"DID YOU. JUST FLIP. MY SWITCH?" he asked before a blinding flash of light occurred, and smoke filled the area, before spotlights illuminated a shadowy figure in the smoke. "Because if you did~ That must mean you're impatient to see the premiere of my new body~ Isn't that right, darling?~"

The smoke cleared, and I'm pretty sure my eyes tried to pop out of their sockets. Mettatton was now a tall figure with a side-swept hairstyle covering one eye, long legs and arms, high-heels, and a heart where his/her stomach should be. I gulped a bit, and prepared myself, luckily having plenty of food, all of which I had bought from the Resort since it was closest.

I noticed that we had an audience, and that the ratings were going down. I bit my lip, but then struck a dramatic pose. The ratings jumped up a good amount, and Mettatton started firing small versions of his less… interesting self at me, all of which I dodged, using the explosions they generated to make my next pose even better, before boasting that I wouldn't get hit at all during the next turn. While I was dodging, the ratings kept climbing quickly! When Mettatton's turn ended, they jumped up by a lot, and I tried doing a heel turn, but that caused the audience to start chanting, "DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM! DESTROY HIM!"

I grunted in pain as Mettatton kicked me across the stage, and I stood, before eating a Glamburger to recover. The ratings skyrocketed up to the seven-thousand mark! I took note of this, and Mettatton's turn started.

He was sending a multitude of attacks at me, and I easily dodged each one, and strung a few poses together, causing Mettatton and I to join together in a dance, making the ratings skyrocket extremely fast! They were now at the nine-thousand mark, so I boasted again, a bit of a grin on my face, adrenaline rushing through me as I jumped, weaved, dodged and evaded, easily lasting the entire turn.

Mettatton's arms and legs then fell off just as we reached the ten-thousand mark, and he fell to the ground, talking about taking a caller since he'd never had so many viewers. He got a call, and a soft, sad-sounding voice came through.

"Hi… Mettatton… I guess you're leaving, huh?.. That's a shame… My life is kinda boring, and with you, it made me feel better… Oh… I guess I shouldn't have talked so long… I'm sorry…"

Mettatton had a look of shock. "Wait, Bl- oh… He's already hung up… I'll take another caller!"

With every caller Mettatton got, he slowly realized something as my SOUL returned to my body. I gently held Mettatton's head up as he told me that he was going to stay down here, and that he wanted me to do my best. I nodded, hugging him as his battery power began leaving.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, wishing with every piece of my being for something, anything to save Mettatton. I was wishing so desperately, that I didn't immediately notice as time started to slow down and stop, and my SOUL appeared above me.

It soon slowly broke itself into two pieces, and one of them fused with Mettatton, while the second returned to me, regrowing itself as time returned to normal. Mettatton let out a confused sound, wondering why he hadn't powered down yet.

It was at that moment that Alphys ran in, and she looked at us worriedly.

"Are y-you okay!? What h-happened!? We a-all watched the show, and when we realized w-what had happened, we started arguing about what to d-do, so I snuck away to c-come check on you!"

I smiled a bit. "W-well… I'm not sure what all happened, but it was a lot of fun, performing like that!" Mettatton smiled, and nodded in agreement while Alphys sweatdropped.

"Well… I-I'm glad you're happy… but… D-don't you have somewhere t-to go?... You know… go confront Asgore?.."

I blinked, and became confused. "Alphys?... Is something wrong?..."

Alphys closed her eyes, and softly said, "I… I'm sorry… I lied to you… Y-you see… In order to… pass through the barrier… It takes both a P-Pokemon SOUL… and a Monster SOUL…"

I froze, realizing just what she was saying.

"I-in o-order to leave… y-you'll have to… k-kill Asgore…"

I shook my head in disbelief, slowly at first, but quicker and quicker as my breathing quickened and I clenched my eyes shut, holding my ears down against my head, muttering a constant stream of "no". Alphys hugged me and comforted me as best as she could, telling me that I didn't have to leave, but I knew I had to. I shakily thanked her, and slowly stood to leave.

"Alphys… Tell the others I'm going to find a way to do this… without killing anyone."

Alphys looked ready to stop me, but I left, heading forward, my Determination somehow still burning. I soon came to an elevator, which took me to an exact copy of Toriel's home. I gave a sad smile, and started forward.

As I walked through the house, I was encountered by every Monster that had ever tried to fight me, all of them telling me the story of the first Pokemon to ever fall down into the Ruins. Telling me of how Asriel was killed because he tried to grant their last wish.

Telling me why Asgore wanted the SOULs.

I soon had found two keys and unlocked the basement, and as I walked forward, I learned of why Toriel left Asgore, and why it was that everyone was so supportive of him.

They missed their Prince, and they blamed Pokemon for killing him. What none of them knew, what I could feel in my heart, was that Asriel had been set up… and that the first Pokemon, Chara, had been trying to start a war, wanting all of the Pokemon and Monsters to destroy each other. Wanting nothing more than complete and utter Genocide.

This made me wonder what would have happened if I had actually let myself be controlled by her…

I kept walking, learning the whole of the story. And then… I was walking through a sunlight corridor, covered by shadows. I stopped, seeing Sans in front of me.

"You made it. Looks like the end is almost here, huh? In a bit, you'll meet Asgore. But for now, it's time to be judged. You're going to be judged for every action. Every word. Every EXP. What is EXP? It's an acronym, standing for ' **Execution Points** '. A way of measuring how much pain you've caused to others. Every time you kill, you gain EXP. Enough EXP, and you gain LOVE. Another acronym, it means ' **Levels of Violence** '. How easy it is for you to let yourself enjoy causing pain to others. But you… You haven't gained any LOVE… Or EXP. You never hurt anyone. Instead of gaining LOVE… You gained something just as powerful, love.

"Kinda confusing, huh? But anyway, you're about to face your biggest Challenge. Will you refuse to fight, and have your SOUL taken from you? Or will you kill Asgore, and leave us Monsters behind to rot down here while you enjoy your home? ...No matter what, you need to follow your heart. Understand?"

I nodded, my eyes dulling a bit, knowing the truth behind Sans's words. But also knowing that I will find another way to help everyone.

Sans vanished, and I took a breath. "Mom… Sans… Papyrus… Napsta… Undyne… Monster Kid… Alphys… Mettatton… Everyone… I'll break the barrier… Even if it takes my life to do so."

I walked forward, never seeing a small group of Monsters enter the hall just after I left.


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the King of Monsters

I walked into the throne room, and Asgore turned. "Hello, and who- ...Oh… I see… It is you…" He seemed as if he had been hoping to never have to see me, hoping that he wouldn't be forced to fight me.

"I… would offer you some tea, but, as you can see, that is not possible. ...When you are ready, please come with me."

He turned and left, his movements slow and sad. I followed him, feeling Determined to see this through, no matter what the end may bring.

We arrived at what seemed like an unending tunnel, the physical representation of the barrier.

Asgore turned to me, and as my SOUL appeared in front of me, I gave him a smile.

"I wish we could've been friends." This single sentence seemed to age Asgore dramatically. But suddenly, just as Asgore was going to attack, he was knocked away by a blast of Fire Magic.

I whirled around, and my eyes widened dramatically. "Mom! What're you doing here!?" I asked, running over and hugging her.

"I had a sense of danger, so I followed you here. The others are here as well."

I looked up at her, then behind her, and I grinned happily as I saw every single one of my friends there, all of them watching happily.

"Tori… You're back…" Asgore said softly, but Toriel gave him a glare that made him freeze.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr. If you had truly wanted to help all of the Monsters by breaking the barrier, you would have left after getting one SOUL, and taken the other six from the Pokemon, then come back to shatter the barrier!"

Asgore looked down. "You're right… but…"

"Now look here, you have no excuses. You made everyone suffer down here, while you simply waited, meekly hoping that no more Pokemon come here!"

Asgore looked like he was physically hurt by Toriel saying this, but before he could hope to say anything, vines appeared, holding them off the ground, hurting them. My eyes widened in fear, as Flowey popped up just a bit in front of me.

"YOU IDIOTS! You fell right into my trap! Now, not only do I have the six SOULs, but all of your friends SOULs as well! Hee hee hee! You see… This is all a game! And if you leave the Underground satisfied… then you win the game! But I won't let this game end! If it does, then you'll leave me all alone… And I won't be alone again! NEVER AGAIN! ...But I'll tell you what… If you beat me… I'll bring your friends back! I'll destroy the barrier! I'll give you your 'Happy Ending'.

"...But you… I'll keep you here… FOREVER! EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU ONE MILLION TIMES OVER!"

Flowey then started throwing domes of pellets at me, I couldn't dodge, and soon, I was almost dead. One last dome came at me… but before it hit me, a dome of Fire Magic protected me.

"Do not fear, my child. We will protect you.

My SOUL healed itself a bit, and Flowey attacked again, but I was protected by a wall of bones and a wall of spears.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU CAN WIN! JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF! I KNOW I DO!" Papyrus told me.

"Hey, you better not let this wimpy flower beat you! You got past ME, didn't you? You can do ANYTHING!" Undyne said, smirking.

"Huh? You haven't beaten this fool? Come on, you're slacking!" Sans chuckled.

Two more walls of pellets, blocked by a wall of Fire Magic and a wall of Electric Magic.

"You know… He's supposed to be invincible… But I-I know you can stop him!" Alphys told me, her gaze filled with trust and belief.

"Pokemon… Please… For all of us… Stay Determined. Don't let yourself fall." Asgore's quiet voice was filled with hope.

All around me, I could hear the voices of every Monster I'd ever met, all of them encouraging me, telling me that they believed in me. I felt the strength of our friendships filling me, and a brilliant glow started to fill the room.

I felt myself, shifting, changing, and growing as the light became blinding. I felt the energy moving throughout my body, filling me, strengthening me. And once the glow died down…

* * *

 ** _I'm sorry for the word-for-word, but I felt like this part was too well written, and I felt I wouldn't be able to do it justice if I changed it at all._**


	11. Chapter 10: Asriel Dreemurr

I opened my eyes slowly, the glow finally vanishing, revealing just how much my friends had changed me. I was taller now, and I now had four Aura-sensing organs hanging from my head. My torso was covered by a yellow-coloured coat of fur, and I now had a spike growing from my chest. Two identical spikes grew from my arms, and my thighs were now covered by a baggy layer of fur, while my lower legs were now slimmer and stronger.

I had Evolved.

Just as I was about to say something, Flowey burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU ALL ARE SUCH IDIOTS! NOW I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR SOULS!" He cackled maniacally as he started to absorb all of their SOULs, an impossibly blinding light flashing, before it vanished, revealing Asriel.

"I'm… Finally back to who I really am."

He turned to me. "Hey there, Chara. It's me, your best friend."

Another flash of light, and he was revealed to be an older version of himself now. I whispered softly, "Asriel Dreemurr…"

My SOUL appeared in front of me. I closed my eyes, and held on to my Hopes. I started dodging all of the attacks Asriel threw at me, until he made everything go black, revealing an attack that I ran from as fast as I could, it drained me until I was almost dead.

He seemed annoyed that I was still alive.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you're still alive. I'm only using a fraction of my true power."

He transformed, and his new form was truly God-like. I found myself unable to move. He started firing odd energies at me. I tried to dodge… but one hit me. My SOUL cracked, and cracked again… but then it fully healed itself, and I felt new Determination filling me.

I tried to struggle again and again, but every time, I failed to move, until I finally simply tried to reach out through Time, reaching to the pieces of my SOUL scattered throughout the timeline.

...But nothing happened…

I tried again and again, but every time, nothing happened.

Until I felt the pieces of my SOUL that were with my friends resonating strongly.


	12. Chapter 11: Saving Asriel

I called out to them, my SOUL burning brightly, and my friends appeared in front of me.

The first to appear was Toriel. She told me she was trying to protect me as she threw Fire Magic at me. I ignored the Magic, and I told her that I had to go to the Surface, but that I would destroy the Barrier no matter what. She attacked again, but was beginning to remember. I gave her a hug, being careful of my chest spike. "I'm not going to die, Mom." This made her falter, and her memory began returning more quickly. "I still have the pie you baked me. I promised that I would eat it with you. As a family." Toriel smiled, and nodded. "You will be able to win."

The next friends who answered my call were Sans and Papyrus. I smiled, and asked Papyrus to make some spaghetti. He gave a grin, but said that he was going to capture a Pokemon, while Sans told me to "Just give up." I told them both, "You know, you guys look exhausted. Almost dead tired!" Papyrus held back a groan, while Sans chuckled a bit. They were slowly remembering me, and then attacked me, I dodged every attack easily, my eyes glowing with Detect. "You know, Junior Jumble is a lot harder than Crossword!" They both grinned, nodding, and sending another attack at me, much weaker than before. "Will you guys help me with some puzzles? I found some really hard ones!" Recognition filled their gazes as they grinned. "I COULD NEVER CAPTURE A FRIEND LIKE YOU!" "Don't worry, pal, I've got your back."

The next friend to answer my call was Undyne. She fired thousands of spears at me at rapid speeds, telling me I had to die, but I summoned as much of my strength as I could, and clashed with her, making her frown in slight recognition. As she kept firing spears at me, I asked her for cooking lessons, and her attacks stopped for long enough for me to be able to fake hit her. This made her stop attacking me completely. "You know, actually, some Pokemon are alright!" she said, flashing me a smirk of approval. I gave one back, with a bit of a grin.

The next friend who came forth, was Alphys. She sent mini-Mettattons at me, saying, "You don't even really care about me, do you?.." I dodged the attacks, and I told her, no matter what, that I would stand by her, and support her. She looked a bit surprised by this, and gave a hesitant smile. I then had to dodge more attacks, and asked her for help on a quiz. She barely held back from screaming the answer, while sending more mini-Mettattons at me. I dodged them all flawlessly, and asked her her favorite show. She squealed and shouted the answer, and no surprise it was "Mew Mew Kissy Cutie". As I dodged another barrage, I dialed her cell phone number, making her pull it out and check who it was. She started sweating, but then her eyes filled with recognition. "No! My friends care about me! And I will always care about them too!" I grinned, and gave her a high-five in agreement.

I turned back to Asriel as one last friend answered my call. Asgore. He sent a wave of Fire Magic at me, which I dodged. "I won't fight you, Asgore!" A pained look appeared on his face, before he attacked me again, which I dodged again, and I hugged him. "Please, Asgore, you know you don't want this!" Asgore seemed to be remembering me, but he still attacked me. I got hit, and gave a small cry of pain, and this shocked Asgore, as he remembered everything. "Our future is in your hands now." I gave a determined nod, smiling.

I turned and faced Asriel. I could sense there was one last SOUL that was attached to mine, and I knew precisely who it was. I closed my eyes, and called out, reaching out with my SOUL. Images flashed through my mind, and Asriel seemed shocked. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I didn't answer, and kept reaching out to his SOUL, and I didn't even try to dodge when he started through attacks at me, which continually became weaker and weaker.

"Chara… don't you know… why I'm doing this?..."

I defended against his attacks, still reaching out to his SOUL.

"I don't want you to leave… I don't want to be alone… So please…"

I reached out again.

"JUST LET ME WIN!" he shouted, tears streaming as he fired a beam of energy at me, impacting directly with my SOUL. It cracked more and more and more, but never broke, even as Asriel strengthened it, until he ran out of energy.

I kept reaching out to his SOUL, never stopping, just wanting to help him, as his Godly form faded, revealing his child form.

"I'm sorry… I always was a crybaby… huh, Chara?.. ...I know… You're not Chara… She's been gone for a long time… What is your name, though?.."

I smiled. "Frisk."


	13. Chapter 12: Finale

"Frisk, huh?.. That's a nice name. I haven't felt this way for a long time… As a flower… I couldn't feel… Or love… but now, I feel everything… All of the emotions… from every Monster… They care about each other so much… And about you too… I wish I could tell you how much they care… They barely know you… But still love you…"

Asriel looked down. "I know… you won't forgive me… and even if you do… I can't keep all of these SOULs… I have to return them… But first… I can feel everyone's hearts beating together, and they all want the same thing…" He turned to the barrier. "It's time for Monsters… to rejoin the world on the Surface." Asriel channeled the power of every single SOUL, and destroyed the barrier.

When the light faded, Asriel and I were standing, alone.

"Frisk… I have to go now… I can't hold this form any longer without the SOULs… I'll turn back into a Flower soon…"

I walked up to Asriel.

"I won't be able to feel love anymore… So just forget about me… Okay?.."

I hugged him. "I'm not letting that happen." I closed my eyes, holding him as I focused on every ounce of Determination I had, every bit of my power, and time slowly ground to a halt for one final time. I continued concentrating, and my SOUL appeared above me, and it split into two pieces, but they were uneven, the bigger piece going to Asriel, and the smaller piece coming back to me, both pieces regrowing themselves, then one going to Asriel changing so that it was his SOUL, completely and utterly.

Time started moving again, slowly at first, then soon returning completely to normal, and Asriel had a shocked look on his face. "W-wait… what was that?..

I gave a mareepish smile. "Don't exactly know… But I did it twice before accidentally, so I figured I could do it once on purpose."

Asriel looked at me for a moment, before tears started falling. "Y-you… J-just gave u-up part of y-you're S-SOUL… f-for me… th-tha-thank you!" he said, hugging me tightly, nearly knocking me over. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime. So how about we go back, huh?"

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. But we're asleep… So we have to wake up, right?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. Not like we can slap ourselves into being awake."

"Yeah… Maybe w- Do you hear that?"

I looked around, confused. Then I heard a soft voice, saying, "Frisk… Frisk, Asriel. Wake up my children."

I suddenly found the area around me vanishing, and turning to darkness. I suddenly woke, sitting bolt upright, looking all around, and found myself surrounded by Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys. Asriel lie next to me, and I started trying to wake him up, and he let out a soft groan.

"Frisk… Come on… Give me a few more minutes…"

"No can do, Asriel! Now come on, wake up! I bet your mom and dad have missed you!"

Asriel opened his eyes, pouting playfully, while I just grinned happily and pulled him to his feet.

Asriel looked around a little, and met the gazes of his parents. "...Mom...Dad..."

Toriel gave a smile. "I'm glad you both are safe. You were out for longer than you should have been. And while you were unconscious, some strange things happened that I'd like some explanations for."

Asriel and I nodded, though I had a sinking feeling that they had seen me giving up part of my SOUL for Asriel.

We all went back to Asgore's house, and sat in the sitting room, all of us eating some butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Toriel, once we were finished, looked at me, and said simply, "Frisk, I want to know what you did, when you saved Asriel."

I gulped a bit, and bit my lip. "W-well… I'm not entirely sure… but from what I can tell… It's splitting my SOUL, but I'm not sure why it happens. The first time it happened was after I recovered from being poisoned by Mettatton. Time suddenly seemed to stop, and I couldn't move as my SOUL appeared in front of me, and split into six pieces. Five of them went into the rest of you, and the final piece returned to me, becoming whole again."

Toriel nodded, humming in thought, while Papyrus asked, "BUT HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOUR SOUL TO BE WHOLE AFTER THAT?"

I frowned. "Well… Pokemon use their SOULs to fight all the time, but not in the way Monsters do. We use our SOUL to fuel our abilities, so maybe we developed the ability to regrow our SOULs."

Asgore nodded. "Pokemon are indeed able to regrow their SOULs from almost nothing, so long as there is even the smallest sliver."

"Wait… so couldn't we have just split the first SOUL into seven?.." Alphys asked softly.

Toriel shook her head. "No other Pokemon ever had the ability to actually split their SOULs of their own accord. And to split a SOUL forcefully would destroy the entire world, barrier or no barrier."

Alphys nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, hey! Why did Frisk suddenly change like that and all? That was really confusing!" Undyne asked, her eye narrowed out of confusion.

I grinned, my eyes lighting up excitedly. "That's probably the best thing about us Pokemon! When certain conditions are met, like a certain amount of experience in battling or, in the case of my evolutionary line, when a certain amount of love and friendship are felt, we Evolve, changing our looks and making us massively stronger! I can't evolve anymore, of course, but since I did, I'm a lot more sturdy, and a lot stronger too!"

Undyne grins. "AWESOME! Maybe we could spar sometime!"

I nodded a bit, grinning. "On the Surface we will! But first, I promised something to a friend of mine. Mom, you know Napstablook, right?" Toriel nods. "I promised him that I'd introduce him to you all."

After a little bit of talking, it was decided that we'd bring Napstablook over, since we might not all fit in his house. I headed out to go visit him, and bring him to the house, and once we were there, with his Spooktunes music, I started introducing everyone, and then we all got started on the most important business of the visit.

Lying on the ground with Napstablook as the world around us fades away, showing the beautiful scene that I experienced last time.

The time passed, and after a few hours, we all simultaneously stood up/floated up, mainly because we had all fallen asleep. I looked up, and immediately clenched my jaw to hold back a yelp.

Above me was a Shiny Riolu, glaring down at me, her blood red eyes looking murderous.

I knew exactly who this was.

Chara. She knew she had lost. And she wasn't happy.

I gave her a glare in return, showing I was ready to fight her, and I would win.

She scowled and vanished. Hopefully for good.

* * *

 ** _And this completes the Pacifist Run. I will post the Genocide Run soon, the prologue with the First Chapter, and... I want you to know how much this is going to hurt me to do. So if you guys want me to change anything, please don't hesitate, I will do everything I can in order to make the storyline make sense. And as to one final thing..._**

 ** _The Sequel. I will not be posting it until AFTER the Geno run is completed. I have reasons for this, but they will wait until you read the Geno run, completely. If anyone can guess why I say this, I will make add one of your OCs into the sequel, but I have to agree to the OC's character traits. First come, first serve, but if the first person's first three OC choices do not meet my standards, the second to guess will get a chance, and so on until I have found the right OC._**

 ** _And finally... To everyone who kept this in their hearts... Everyone who reviewed, and criticised, or recommended changes, thank you._**


End file.
